


Swim, Stretch, Spread

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You decide to show off while Sousuke and Makoto are doing laps around the pool. They take notice.Sequel toBelonging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [nekosushibot](http://nekosushibot.tumblr.com)! She wanted a sequel to the previous soumako/reader, and I was happy to fulfill that :D
> 
> I am a teensy bit buzzed uploading this lmao so I'll write anything else in this note maybe the morning after if I come up with anything

Winter evenings, when all the current students are gone and enjoying themselves somewhere else, are meant for visiting the old alma mater and doing laps around the pool. The school’s rec center, along with a few other spots, are near and dear to your heart. The pool in particular is where you caught your first glimpses of the boys, one of them showing off their powerful shoulders when they swim the butterfly while the other coolly shows off his abs when he does the backstroke. Being clumsy had its perks at the time, because being caught by two hunky men after slipping on a wet floor was your first indicator of one of the best things that were ever going to happen in your life.

Years have passed since that moment, and now you three are here again. Because you’re all alumni, you all get access to the pool after hours, when it’s closed off to the students. It’s nice to have that amenity; the lap pool and recreational pool are all yours to use. Just don’t drown because there won’t be a lifeguard on duty.

That won’t be a problem. Tonight, you decide to float around on an inflatable in the recreational pool while Sousuke and Makoto get a few relaxed, slow laps in. It’s been a little while since they’ve been in chlorinated water; you three usually opt for the beach where you can hang out in the sand and tease them with a popsicle while they appear from the water like the majestic sea creatures they are. However, the weather is keeping you three inside. You don’t mind it, though. The sunset may not be around to heighten the pretty view, but at least you can still watch your boyfriends stroke and splash under bright, fluorescent lights.

When it gets too boring watching them from a distance, you decide to have some fun and play around a bit. After hopping off the inflatable and climbing out of the recreational pool, you pad over to the lap pool a few paces away, drying off some and laying the towel flat on the floor. You’ve been practicing some stretches to rid you of the knots in your body; work can be stressful, after all. With your adorable swimsuit that shows off all your assets, it’s nearly a guarantee to catch your boyfriends’ attention.

You start off simple, lying flat on your towel and steadying your breathing so you can relax (even though you did much of your relaxing in the other pool). Then you bend your knees, keeping your legs together as you raise them up for a stretch. You keep your hands on your bottom to stabilize yourself, then do your best to slowly spread your legs. It’s a nice workout for them, feeling the stretch in your hamstrings. After bringing you bring your legs back together and set them down, you turn and see that your boyfriends are still swimming. That’s expected. You’ll need to up the ante.

A few more genuine stretches later, you’re on all fours, arching your back like you would if one of them were taking you from behind and the other would be shoving his dick in your mouth. You pay attention to your breathing again, inhaling then exhaling more audibly, a soft moan leaving your lips. Makoto just so happens to turn his head to glance at you, then goes back to swimming. Sousuke is on the end of the pool close to you, drinking water and doing the same brief glance.

Dammit. Maybe this is a bad idea.

You’re not giving up, though. On your feet, you turn away from them and blatantly set your legs apart, bending over and placing your hands as close to the ground as possible, if not touching it. Your ass is up high in the air, in all its glory for the boys to pay attention to and playfully throw off their swimming game. For a little more flair, you do a little wiggle, making a noise of satisfaction and imagining them taking turns smacking and fondling your ass. You belong to them, after all.

At this point, you’re not too worried if they simply keep going about their laps around the pool. You’ve already noticed Makoto’s backstroke becoming more sloppy and Sousuke’s butterfly veering to one side of his lane. There’s more to come, though, as you come back up and turn back around to face the pool and have a seat.

This move is supposed to strengthen your hips and utilize that core of yours, and personally, you hate it. It’s a difficult stretch...when you do it alone. Leaning back on your tailbone with your knees bent in front of you, you take a deep breath and extend your legs up so your entire body is in a V-shape. Balance is pretty important here, especially when you don’t have one or both your men holding you up and calling you dirty names. Another deep breath and you spread those legs once more, moaning softly and feeling your abdomen burn from the stretch. It doesn’t last very long, but your moan is loud enough that Makoto nearly hits his head at the end of the pool and Sousuke nearly butterflies himself out of it.

The two, on opposite ends of the pool, look up at you, but you get yourself out of the stretch and simply smile, taking your towel and patting down the rest of your body to dry off. That’s attention-getting, as well; your body dips down to get all those little water droplets out of your legs, then rises to present your chest to no one in particular so you can soak up the water there. It’s like a slo-mo scene from a bad comedy movie, where the boys look on at a girl who’s pretty much unattainable. You can’t say you don’t like the attention, though. In fact, you love every single second of it.

After you seriously dry yourself off instead of putting on a show for the boys, you swing the towel over your shoulder and start heading towards the women’s locker room. It’ll be lonely showering there alone, and you’re not about to break a few more rules and shower with your boyfriends. The teasing was fun, and you know that those two are more than capable of holding in their sexual frustrations. Since that afterparty fun, you three had some months ago, you’ve learned very well that these two are able to control themselves.

Except they aren’t. You’re about to open the door to the locker room when big, wet hands snatch your hips and snap you to his hulking back. There’s a telltale bulge rocking against your ass.

“Where do you think you’re going, huh? You can’t just leave both of us untouched.”

That deep, rich voice can only come from Sousuke. You hear footsteps not far behind him; Makoto steps in front of the locker room door, smiling that one smile you know is dangerously innocent, arms folded.

“You did a very good job distracting us! You seem very needy tonight,” he says, your name so sweet from his lips, but you know better.

“We’ll need to give you what you want.”

Sousuke’s hands automatically shift to your ass, squeezing tightly. As a reflex, your chest sticks out and Makoto grabs a hold of your tits for a squeeze that’s more forgiving. Both sets of hands massage your body, working through your skin while you grow a different kind of wet. You tilt your head back to Sousuke’s shoulder, crying out their names and rolling your hips for more of their touches.

Your nipples peak through your swimsuit, much to Makoto’s delight when he plays with them with his thumbs and you moan louder. “They look so cute through your bathing suit!”

Sousuke’s fingers are about to dip between your legs to tease you over the fabric, but all three of you hear a door opening from the far end of the area. One of the attendants takes a walk around while two sets of hands fly off your body. The towel on your shoulder slips and you rearrange it so that it’s wrapped around your body; you don’t want anyone else noticing how aroused you’ve gotten in the last ten seconds. You all acknowledge the attendant, who says that the building will be closing soon.

Once he walks off and heads out another door, you exhale and turn around to your boyfriends, who look as if they had done absolutely nothing wrong. It’s a little annoying if you’re being honest with yourself, but you know they’re just putting up a front. In reality, you like fooling around with them in public. Oftentimes, it’s very subtle and not a full blown porno in the midst of other people, but given that there’s almost nobody around and you’ve already done a lot of the teasing, you’re ready for some hot locker room action...so long as nobody else interrupts you.

And nobody does when the two drag you to the men’s side, empty as can be. Sousuke’s the first to attack your lips, feeling you up as Makoto gets rid of your swimsuit as fast as he can, without interfering with the other’s groping. Once you’re naked between the two, Makoto flips you around and takes his turn, humming in your mouth and getting a taste of you and Sousuke when he wedges his tongue between your lips.

Slowly, you’re being reduced to a pile of cells that melt with every kiss and touch. Their hands know your body better than anybody else, including yourself at times. They know where to press into you and where they should use their tongue; Sousuke takes a seat on a bench so he can be at the level of your breasts, licking and gently biting your nipples while Makoto takes his turn rubbing heavy fingers over your pussy. You try not to moan so loudly since it echoes throughout the area, though your boyfriends encourage you to do so when one of them pinches your nipple and the other slips his finger inside you.

“Nobody’s going to hear you,” Makoto murmurs in your ear. “Don’t be shy.”

“Makoto’s right. We want to hear that pretty voice of yours.”

You can’t help but give into their requests, whimpering and letting out little noises of pleasure when they switch off. Sousuke slips in two fingers this time to stretch you open while Makoto suckles your breasts, caring for each hardened nipple in his rolling tongue.  Your hands fall to Makoto’s damp hair, clinging to it and keeping him to his chest steadily until you feel Sousuke’s fingers curl inside you. With a high cry, you nudge Makoto hard to your skin, bucking your hips and rocking them for more.

That high cry turns into a cry of anguish when you feel both of them pull away again. Not because someone’s walked in, but to tease you and coax you into getting on all fours on the bench. Sousuke grabs your chin and tilts your head up so you can face him and Makoto, both looking at you expectantly.

“We’re going to be nice to you tonight,” he says firmly. “You get to choose who fucks your pussy and who fucks your mouth.”

That sounds incredibly easy, but you can ultimately _never_ decide on who gets to do what if they leave it up to you. You love them both equally, and that love extends to what they do to you and how they make you feel in bed. Answering them with something that’s essentially saying “I don’t care” isn’t going to cut it, though. You know they want a definite answer.

But three seconds is too long for them to wait for you to make a decision. Sousuke lets go of your chin and drops his jammers before you, cock hard and waiting for your mouth. A few footsteps on the floor, plus the sound of jammers being slipped off, and then you feel Makoto’s hand on your ass, which precedes a rough smack to one of your cheeks. It’s not enough to sting, but enough to make you moan and keen for more.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Makoto says as he pushes himself inside of you, his length filling you so deliciously it’s almost like a drug, “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Sousuke taps your cheek with the tip of his cock and you respond immediately, ceasing your moans to start sucking. He hums gratefully, grabbing your hair so he’ll be the one to thrust into your throat while you hold still for Makoto, who’s making good use of his hands by kneading your ass and smacking it every few thrusts. Your body’s reduced to something that of a toy for your boyfriends, a very tight, hot one that can be used for their pleasure and their pleasure only.

Your limbs are on fire as they fuck you. Sousuke picks up his pace, thrusting into your mouth so that the head of his cock hits the back of your throat with each push. You know when to suck the tip when he lingers and stares you down. In turn, he mumbles a “good girl” and tightens his hold on your hair, your wet mouth providing all the stimulation he could want from your oral sex skills.

From behind, Makoto’s quieter by a few levels, since the noise isn’t coming from moans and deep utterances of your name. It’s his skin slapping against yours, pounding into your pussy deep and raw with nothing stopping him. Contrary to how he looks, Makoto has all the libido to fuck you all night. Sousuke’s the same way, but the way they control themselves differs in that Makoto goes all out in the beginning, only to tone it down when the sun comes up. Since they can’t be in the gym until morning, Makoto gives it his all, groping and smacking and playing with every part of your lower half. You moan around Sousuke’s cock as a result of both of their domineering actions, ready to drop to the bench but only after you give them unforgettable orgasms.

Not until you come first, though. Makoto hits that spot inside your pussy with one particularly hard thrust, which makes your lips vibrate against the tip of Sousuke’s cock. He curses above you, holding onto both sides of your head this time and jabbing his cock in your mouth to the point where your eyes start to water.

“Gonna come, baby. Swallow it all like a good girl.”

Sousuke’s the first to come, slamming his cock inside your throat so that your lips kiss the base. His release coats your throat with warm white, dripping down as you gulp with stifled noises of how much you love tasting him on your tongue. Your mouth is completely full and you have to use your reserve strength to tap his thigh so he can pull out. Makoto notices and he slows down by a notch so you can breathe properly. Sousuke soothes you with gentle strokes to your hair and a kiss.

“Good girl,” he says softly. “Makoto’s gonna let you come before him. You’re going to feel so good.”

As if the two are connected through brain waves in the air, Makoto reaches under to press two fingers to your clit, working in rough circles to get your body jolting over the edge and spilling onto his cock. You’re free to make all the noise you can now that Sousuke isn’t face-fucking you, so you take that opportunity to cry out and dip your back so that your cheek his the bench, clawing at the cold metal as you tighten around Makoto. Every thrust during your orgasm makes you writhe and shake, nerves out of control when he doesn’t slow down.

He only removes his fingers from your clit to squeeze your hip so he can keep you still. One last hard thrust and you can feel your pussy filling up, moaning his name on top of your own spilling from Makoto’s mouth. Sousuke kneels to you, still whispering dirty praise that keeps you hot and spent as your other boyfriend comes inside you.

“Just like that, baby. Feel him fill your tight pussy.”

“Mm, you like my cock inside you like this, don’t you?” Makoto breathes, saying your name with a more hushed voice while a hand smooths down your back. “We love you so much.”

“We love you.”

The scent of sex and sweat fill the air, the only sound being heavy breaths. Makoto pulls out and you feel like a different person, empty like this. A towel is immediately placed over your collapsed body, with those two sets of hands turning you around and letting you sit on Sousuke’s lap. They’re both still naked, but you don’t mind that as much when one of them starts to clear the tile floor of their clothes while the other kisses you gently.

“Is that enough attention for tonight?” Sousuke asks when he pulls away from you.

You nod, leaning on his shoulder and sighing. “More than enough. I don’t even know if I can make it back to my own locker.”

“You can shower with us here,” Makoto suggests once he gathers up everyone’s bathing suits and sets them down on his lap when he takes a seat next to you two. He leans in and gives you a kiss, as well, nudging Sousuke’s head out of the way (to which he responds with a grunt).

“And can you carry me to my locker?”

“Of course,” Makoto says. “We can carry you all the way home.”

“All the way to the car,” Sousuke deadpans.

“You know what I mean!”

You laugh tiredly, wrapping your arms around Sousuke as Makoto adjusts the towel around your body. “Mm. I love you guys.”

More love is exchanged among you three as you all head for the men’s showers, ready to end a blissful night at the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and swimming pools are always appreciated! <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
